


Love Me Like You Do

by Elexica



Series: Elexica does AU-gust 2020 [29]
Category: Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Blindfolds, Bottom Kaiba Seto, Breathplay, Choking, Dom Joey, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Fifty Shades of Grey References, Handcuffs, Humor, Inspired by Fifty Shades of Grey, Light Bondage, Light Humiliation, M/M, Parody, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Restraints, Service Top, Sex Toys, Sub Kaiba Seto, Top Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler, both of those go a little hard so if you're sensitive to it please take those tags seriously, fifty shades of gray au, taken seriously, very affirmative consent but questionable/bad bdsm etiquette at times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elexica/pseuds/Elexica
Summary: From the moment that Joey had tripped into the CEO’s office, Mr. Kaiba had been an allusive, seductive, scary presence in his life.  A combination untouchable prince and unnerving shadow, Kaiba was everywhere and nowhere.When Kaiba had announced that he was “a man of certain tastes,” Joey had steeled himself, prepared himself for some really out there kinks.But in the dungeon, Kaiba stood against the bed, arms crossed defensively, eyes a little wary.  Joey was expecting the borderline domineering man from the board room.  Not this spoiled brat, huffing in a perfectly organized sex dungeon that didn’t appear to have seen much use.Well, Joey knew just how to fix that.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Series: Elexica does AU-gust 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860052
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	Love Me Like You Do

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Alecto and Shiva for beta reading this fic when it *really* needed the help. Thanks also to my writer's workshop fam for reading Yu-Gi-Oh BDSM. 
> 
> Note: I have never read 50 Shades. I watched most of the first movie. I have watched all of Folding Idea's coverage of the trilogy.
> 
> For the AU-gust prompt "Vampires". The logic went Vampires > Twilight > 50 Shades.

From the moment that Joey had tripped into the CEO’s office, Mr. Kaiba had been an allusive, seductive, scary presence in his life. A combination untouchable prince and unnerving shadow, Kaiba was everywhere and nowhere.

When Kaiba had announced that he was “a man of certain tastes,” Joey had steeled himself, prepared himself for some  _ really _ out there kinks. 

At no point during their mysterious courtship had Joey expected to find himself in the dimly lit conference room, haloed in red lights, determining whether or not he planned to be on the receiving end of anal beads, vibrating. Nor had he the slightest concern or interest in hashing out whether he would sooner tolerate anal beads, static.

He could sit through maybe 20 minutes of this nonsense? Joey’s internal clock, and the hungry look on Kaiba’s face as he stared across the table, told him it was time to get the hell out of this conference room and on to the main event.

“Can I just sign it and we move on?” Joey asked, placing the half-examined fifteen-page form down on the table. “The safe word is Exodia. No one is calling anyone ‘Daddy.’ I promise I won’t tell the press or anyone about your kinky shit.”

“That’s not how this works,” Kaiba said, but his gaze was darkened with lust, blue eyes glowing violet in the echoes of the red lights.

Joey signed the document anyway and stalked over to the other side of the table. He slid it into Kaiba’s hands, the paper rustling against the palm of Kaiba’s hand sensually. 

“I was promised a sex dungeon,” Joey whispered into Kaiba’s ear, before nipping the shell of his ear. “And all I’ve seen so far is a kinky conference room. You can do better, Seto.”

. . .

And indeed, Kaiba could do better. It might have been part of the penthouse apartment, but it had the look and feel of a proper dungeon. Black walls with red trim, a deep maroon couch, matching bed. A dresser tantalizingly unlabeled, and enough stray bars and chains that Joey wondered if Kaiba had the creativity necessary to make good use of any of it.

“Shoes off,” Kaiba demanded, as he toed off his own loafers at the entryway. Joey kicked off his own sneakers quickly, leaving them strewn near the doorway in his haste to explore the space.

Like a kid in a very inappropriate candy store, Joey made a beeline for the large black dresser. The top drawer was full of a variety of restraints. A pair of cool, silver handcuffs caught Joey’s eye. He picked them out and shoved them in the pocket of his jeans for later.

The next drawer had a variety of items—some of which looked more like alien appendages than the dildos and butt plugs Joey had anticipated. Stowing the thought that the brunet was into some freaky stuff for later, he decided that he could return to make a selection once the main event had begun.

The third and final drawer contained a number of water and oil based lubricants, including certain flavored varieties. Joey made a special note of the wide selection, pocketed a vial of the water-based lubricant and continued to examine the room. A rack of switches and whips. A display case of cock rings.

The bed demanded a more thorough inspection for sure.

Kaiba stood against the bed, arms crossed defensively, eyes a little wary. His erection was slightly visible through his khaki chinos, but otherwise he looked more like a man waiting for a doctor to give him instructions at a check up than the sexy, capital D Dominant that Joey was expecting. Joey was expecting the borderline domineering man from the board room. Not this spoiled brat, huffing in a perfectly organized sex dungeon that didn’t appear to have seen much use.

Well, Joey knew just how to fix that. Joey stood right before him, getting all up in his face.

“You think you’re such hot shit. You own everything and everyone, and you should be in charge,” Joey said, inches away from Kaiba’s now shocked face. Kaiba’s lips had just barely parted in a tantalizing look of surprise. Stunned, silent, still. Like he forgot who was supposed to be the predator and who was supposed to be the prey.

“You know what I think, Kai—Seto? Do you know what I think?” Joey might’ve been shorter, but he knew that if he squared his shoulders the right way, he could cut a decently imposing figure. And now he was boxing Kaiba in, forcing the backs of the taller man’s calves against the bed with each careful step. 

He drew his hands to Kaiba’s tie, looping his index finger into the knot of the navy-blue fabric. “You’re looking at me like you’re trying to analyze me. Figure me out. But why?”

Joey pulled a little on the tie, bringing Kaiba’s head and neck with it, and connecting a searing kiss. It took no effort for Joey to deepen the kiss—Kaiba was shockingly compliant with a little pressure on his neck. Joey took note.

Locked at the lips, Joey raised his other hand and wrapped it around Kaiba’s neck, just above the collar of his light blue oxford shirt. Joey applied just a little pressure to his throat and Kaiba gasped softly against his lips, equally hungry for air and Joey’s lips.

Joey broke the kiss and tore off Kaiba’s tie with one strong move. “You’re such a busy, professional guy, right. Must be stressful, bein’ in control of all ‘a that stuff, all the time. But you don’t have to be in control right now,” Joey whispered, his hands working over the buttons of Kaiba’s shirt. He pulled it off easily, moving to lick at Kaiba’s prominent collar bones. 

Joey looked up to see Kaiba’s face pinched, eyes glued to Joey. It felt like he was being tracked by radar. The slightest hint of blush painted Kaiba’s pale cheeks, but he otherwise maintained a stoic expression and a devoted silence, hands still at his own sides.

As Joey slid a hand over Kaiba’s khaki slacks, he was surprised at how hard his partner already was. 

“For a fella with a sex dungeon, you’re awfully repressed,” Joey commented, before dragging down his pants and briefs. 

Joey knelt down to finish the task of completely removing Kaiba’s pants. He perched on his knees for a second, inspecting his partner. He had a  _ sizable _ challenge awaiting him.

“Just get to it,” Kaiba sputtered, and Joey looked up from his knees. Joey knew he looked good on his knees, and Kaiba’s intense glare and heat-reddened face confirmed it. One way or another, Joey was going to tear off Kaiba’s stoic mask.

“I think you should relax, Seto,” Joey purred against Seto’s inner thigh. The quiver of his muscles under the sensitive skin as Joey’s breath brushed over told Joey that he was on the right track. His raging erection was another clue, but Joey diligently ignored it. Joey dragged his tongue up Kaiba’s inner thigh, triggering a shiver. “And I think you might need some help with that.”

Kaiba was lined up at the edge of the bed, staring down at the blond mop in between his legs. With an easy movement, Joey pounced, shoving him completely down on the bed. “Color?” Joey asked as he crawled over Kaiba’s naked form, still fully dressed in his t-shirt and jeans. 

He was met with a wide-eyed “Green.”

“Alright then,” Joey eyed the hook, looming above the headboard of the bed. Slowly, Joey collected Seto’s wrists, pinning them each above his head. He kept them there with his right hand and fished in his jean pockets with his left.

“And now?” Joey’s voice prompted.

“Green.”

Joey withdrew the handcuffs, and dangled them above Seto’s face like a mobile. “How about this?”

“Green, alright? This is nothing, Wheeler.”

Joey slipped the metal of the cuffs over Seto’s thin wrists, admiring his hands. They were precise, narrow, uncalloused and manicured. Joey smiled at the challenge, debauching the CEO would be more fun than he had imagined. 

The satisfying click of the closing handcuffs lit a fire in Kaiba’s eyes—as if just then, being stark naked, pinned down, and cuffed, he was finally  _ really _ not in charge of the situation. His muscles tensed, but a quick glance down revealed that Kaiba’s arousal had only increased.

“I thought I told you to  _ relax _ ,” Joey hissed against his collar bone, before moving to nip at Kaiba’s neck. The bite started as mostly lips and tongue and just the skim of teeth, but, smiling against Kaiba’s warm skin, he bit down harder. Joey could imagine the bruise he would leave, near perfect indents of his sharp teeth. The outlines of his teeth in dark purple against that icy skin for days, aching every time Kaiba touched at it. Every time his shirt shifted. The thought itself was erotic enough to coil in Joey’s belly, but Kaiba lost his precious composure as Joey licked at the abused skin and  _ moaned _ from between gritted teeth. And that sent a shockwave of pleasure and satisfaction through Joey.

“Oh, I almost forgot!” Joey shook his ruminations off as he picked up the chain suspended between Kaiba’s cuffed wrists. With a quick tug, he dragged Kaiba another six inches higher on the bed, and dropped the chain of the cuffs over the hook above the top of the headboard. 

In a way, Joey really did have Kaiba right where he wanted him. Suspended at the bound wrists, arms dangling down from the hook, taut from the stress of holding him up slightly. The metal of the cuffs was already digging in, little red marks from the chafing of the cuffs against the pronounced bones.

Joey considered his options. The brunet seemed to stretch on forever—long arms, long narrow torso, long legs, long dick… all laid out before him. If not for that sour expression that was so permanently painted on his partner’s face, Joey would have the most perfect picture. Well, Joey would just have to fix that. 

Joey pulled a little at the chain, grinding the metal against his lover’s wrist. Kaiba maintained his dower frown. A sharp tug, with the cold metal etching into the sharp bone earned Joey a proper wince. Joey dropped the chain, and moved to pull some incredibly soft black pillows over. He shoved them behind Kaiba’s shoulders and the small of his back.

“Do you not get how BDSM is supposed to work?” Kaiba spat, as Joey adjusted the pillows. “One of us is supposed to get  _ hurt _ , idiot. And right now, that’s supposed to be me. So why are you—”

Joey pounced, moving to straddle the bratty brunet. “Oh, no. I think you’re the one who doesn’t get it.”

Joey reached down, and expertly grabbed Kaiba’s dick, thumb moving in slow circles over the tip. Kaiba instantly began leaking precum, which Joey softly spread around the head.

“You’re under my control, unless you safe-word out. And I only want you to feel pain when I decide you will. And right now, I want you to feel pleasure.” Joey punctuated his last statement with a few demanding strokes. Kaiba hardened in his hand like magic, pulse throbbing against Joey’s palm.  _ You’ll need these for what’s going to happen next.  _

“And right now, you’re helpless. You’ll take whatever I choose to give you. And then you’ll beg me for more.” 

Kaiba whined at the last statement, and at Joey’s stilled hand. He bucked his hips, desperate. The movement pulled slightly at the chains, delicate hands straining uselessly against the silver.

“See, you get it!” Joey removed his hand entirely. “But a little too late, I’m afraid. Maybe I’ll leave you here for a little bit, thinking about why you’re bein’ such a brat. When  _ your _ master just wanted things to be nice for you.”

Joey left his dismounted position to continue perusing the room. It was a sex dungeon, anyway, and with more money than God, Kaiba would definitely keep it well stocked. Might as well take the opportunity to explore.

Kaiba whined at being abandoned, and for a few seconds even seemed like he might shut up—take the Dom’s advice and just be patient for his own good.

But Kaiba was scarcely a patient man, and would not tolerate being naked, vulnerable and  _ abandoned _ . 

“You are useless! This… Why are you even here! Wasting my time!” Kaiba rolled a little, wrists straining against the metal again as he tried, unsuccessfully, to rut against the bed.

“Yeah, yeah. For a smart guy, your learning curve sure isn’t very quick.” Joey answered over his shoulder as he rummaged through another one of the nondescript drawers. Finding the perfect vibrator in the middle drawer, Joey returned to the bed. Along the way he picked up the dropped tie, just in case. “You wanna throw a ‘master’ in there or something?”

“I would like to throw you out of my house!” Kaiba shouted, wiggling a little in his struggle against the cuffs. It was kind of adorable, Joey had to admit. And it gave him something of a rush to just… ignore Kaiba’s complaints. From the combination of frustration and shock on his face, Joey guessed that people didn’t ignore Kaiba very often. 

“You know how to end the scene,” Joey chided. He placed his newly found toys on the nightstand.

“I don’t want it to end, I just want you to do your damn job!” Kaiba roared. His feet scrambled the covers of the bed and he writhed around in fury.

“Mm, yeah no, that’s not how this is gonna work.” Joey wandered to the other side of the room, inspecting what looked like a first generation duel disk. 

“Don’t! Don’t touch that! There are proprietary--” 

_ THWACK! _

Kaiba was silenced as Joey played idly with another toy. He had selected a paddle from an array of options and brought it down on his own hand. It made a whistling noise as it travelled through the air, and left his palm bright red. 

“Argh!” Kaiba shouted. Although Joey wanted to ignore him, he couldn’t help but sneak a tiny glance back. Joey had half expected the brunet to have flagged, his face to be composed of only righteous anger and for him to have lost interest in the fantasy. 

But he hadn’t. Kaiba’s eyes were wide as saucers. He was sweating slightly against the restraints. And he was so brutally hard he was leaking.

Kaiba caught his eye and whined. “You’re supposed to be here  _ for me _ , and touching  _ me  _ and…”

Joey laughed to himself, “you are so close to getting it.” But he went back to messing around with the curiosities in the room. Another experimental swing of the paddle, listening to it soar through the air before replacing it on the wall. Thumbing through a collection of mint condition ball gags. Looking through a box of Duel Monsters inspired condom packets. Some were expired.

And then, just barely, Joey could hear a whimper.

His head snapped back to see Kaiba still there, waiting, wanton. Biting his own lip and  _ desperate. _

Joey wandered back over, as slowly as he could bear to.

While ignoring Kaiba’s absolutely raging boner, Joey placed one hand over Kaiba’s neck. “Color?” He asked.

“Green,” Kaiba answered, somewhat demurred. A look of satisfaction washed over his blue eyes. Finally, he was getting what he wanted.

And then, with a sinister smirk he almost whispered, “Choke me, master.”

And if that wasn’t the hottest thing Joey had ever seen. Seto Kaiba, naked and quivering beneath him, asking to be choked.

Against his own desires, Joey wouldn’t give in that easily. He removed the pressure and lifted his hand to stroke at Kaiba’s neck and prod at the blooming love bite. “What’s the magic word?” Joey taunted.

Kaiba suddenly lost the ability to meet his eyes. Irises dark with lust and shame, he studied the opposite wall.

Kaiba was distant, calculating. Like he was trying to figure out whether it was worth it to give in. Joey did not appreciate the hesitation and removed his hand like he had touched a hot stove.

“You’ve got some kinda problem with rules,” Joey said, leaning back, threatening to get up again.

“Please,” Kaiba coughed out finally, realizing this was his last chance to get what he wanted. What he  _ needed _ . “Please choke me, master.”

Joey couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. “Eh, was that so hard?” Joey asked, placing his calloused hand over Kaiba’s Adam’s apple and pressing down. Kaiba exhaled instantly, a look of peace and ecstasy washing over his face. It unexpectedly stirred affection within Joey—he felt powerful, but also warm and achingly hard inside his jeans. 

The pleasant experience of Kaiba shutting up was shattered only a few seconds later. “Harder, master,” Kaiba demanded in between struggling breaths.

Joey smirked, stroking his thumb up and down along the tense muscles. “Beg for it.” It was genuinely satisfying to watch the domineering CEO say “please.”

Kaiba’s body practically rose from the bed, his hands flying against Joey’s strong grip, trying to force them to exert more pressure. But the move only lessened his hold.

“You heard me, Kaiba.” Joey locked eyes with the man underneath him, searing blue burning a hole straight to Joey’s heart. “If you want something, all you have to do is ask me,  _ nicely _ .” 

Kaiba tried to grind his throbbing erection against the rough denim of Joey’s jeans. The move was so desperate that it must have hurt. The needy sensation felt  _ amazing  _ against the crotch of his pants, but Joey would not lose the upper hand. He was determined, damn it.

Finally, fire in his eyes and hips moving futilely against Joey’s, Kaiba relented. “ _ Please _ ,” he whined, shuddering at his aching erection again grinding against the denim, “ _ please choke me harder _ .”

And Joey did. “Just for you,” Joey said, smiling a little, slightly sinister. And he tightened his grasp, pushing harder on Kaiba’s airway and watching the man beneath him completely melt in pleasure. 

Quickly, Kaiba was gasping for breath beneath him. The power trip was heady, and Joey’s hand just looked so  _ good _ on Kaiba’s throat. His neck was clean, pale, untouched by the elements, and Joey’s strong, calloused, masculine and lightly tanned hand looked powerful and perfect. But Joey didn’t want to overdo it. Kaiba might have been annoying but his brain was worth literal billions, and Joey was only here for a good time.

Before he dropped his hand, Joey leaned down to press a kiss into his forehead. “Good boy,” he commented, “You look so beautiful like this.”

Finally, Joey released, letting the color return to Kaiba’s lips, tears blinking out of his eyes.

As Kaiba heaved for breath for a minute, Joey reached down to his neglected cock. It twitched at the lightest touch, and Joey moved his fingers further south, to probe at his asshole.

“Color?”

Kaiba sighed a breathless, “Green.”

And Joey removed the lube he’d saved ahead of time, uncapped it, and got to work while Kaiba was still dizzy and euphoric.

Joey scissored his fingers in quickly, finding his entrance remarkably flexible, before inserting the first inch of the lubricated and vibrating toy.

It wasn’t nearly as thick as Joey, but it was fairly large and curved, made of matte black silicon. It vibrated consistently.

“Do you think you can take it?” Joey asked as he edged another vibrating inch into Kaiba’s needy hole. “ _ I think you can take it _ .” 

“Oh! God! Yes!” Kaiba shouted at the ceiling, still recovering from the thrilling experience.

Joey had a full-on smile on his face as he continued pushing the toy in. With an experimental twist, he clearly hit  _ something _ because Kaiba did a full body shiver. Joey decided that was where he would leave the toy. Kaiba gasped and his body practically levitated, cuffs rattling against the chain.

“You really are so fucking needy, aren’t you?” Joey abandoned his hold of the toy, allowing it to remain pressed against Kaiba’s prostate. Instead he ran his hand down Kaiba’s side, admiring the smooth planes of his abs which were quaking with exertion.

“J—” Kaiba stopped short as Joey dug his nails into the taller man’s back, hands holding him aloft from the bed. 

“ _ M-master _ ,” he corrected. Kaiba’s waist looked so narrow in Joey’s hands, and the whole man was laid bare for his edification. 

“Yes, Seto. What do you need?” The only response Kaiba gave was a return to an insistent rutting against his hips. It must have hurt brutally, the unforgiving fabric and his extremely over-sensitized cock. And that made it even hotter, that he was so desperate for Joey’s touch that he would do anything, anything to feel the heat between them.

“I said it before, but I’m just real impressed with you. You’re such a dick but then like this… you’re so fucking gorgeous to me.” Kaiba could only keen in response, completely consumed by sensation.

Joey softly stroked over the crescent indents he had left in Kaiba’s back. 

Then he climbed up the bed to get a better look at his partner. He was rewarded by the sight of Kaiba, fully mentally checked out. His expression held a peace that Joey had never seen on the man before during their tumultuous courtship. His mind had truly left the building. Joey raised one hand to sweep some of the sepia sweat-slick bangs from his partner’s forehead. 

“Can I kiss you?” Joey asked, thumb running over Kaiba’s plush lips. Kaiba came to his senses from the tenderness of the question and the reverent tone that Joey asked it with.

“I thought you just gave orders,” Kaiba spat back, before twisting slightly against the bed, causing the vibrator to shift inside of him and unleashing another wave of pleasure. His eyes rolled back in his head, any answer to Joey’s question completely lost.

“I’m in charge,” Joey pinched down on the lip, wondering at the way the color fled under his fingers before returning as quickly as he released. “I’ll do what I want. Do you want me to kiss you? You can say no.”

“I…  _ argh _ …” Kaiba groaned as the vibrator shifted again. “You can do anything you want to me, okay?!”

Joey reached up, grabbing a section of Kaiba’s hair, and pulling quickly. The strands were surprisingly soft in his hand, and only a little damp from sweat, slipping against his palm. “No bullshit. No half-answers. Yes or no?” 

The combination of pain at his oversensitive scalp and the pleasure of being so completely at his master’s mercy made tears well in the corners of Kaiba’s eyes. All of his emotional control was being pulled apart, methodically dissolved, and he was drowning in the feelings.

“Yes, damn it!” Kaiba shouted, twisting again and dislodging the vibrator slightly, causing it to press down from yet another angle. He shuddered involuntarily at the new sensation.

Joey leaned over, dropped his hair and kissed him. The chasteness of the kiss starkly contrasted the harsh hand in Kaiba’s hair, his scalp tingling as it recovered from the pinpricks of pain Joey had just created.

It was a simple, gentle thing, and from the look in Kaiba’s eyes after Joey released, it hurt more than anything else Joey had done. Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes, painting salty trails over his bright red cheeks.

“Please,” Kaiba looked deadly serious, even though he was shaking in Joey’s hands. “Please fuck me.” He looked desperate, his cock an angry red, and his grip on reality tenuous. 

“Do you trust me?” Joey asked, looking over his prey again. 

Kaiba stayed silent and suddenly twisted away.

Joey caught his chin easily, forcing the brunet to focus on him. “Do you?”

Eyes squeezed shut in shame, Kaiba’s head bobbed in Joey’s palm. 

“Then prove it.”

Kaiba’s eyebrows raised, eyes flashing open with concern.

“I’m gonna blindfold you. You got a problem with that?” Joey grabbed the tie from the nightstand.

Kaiba swallowed hard. “Do it.”

The navy blue silk was a stunning contrast to his partner’s pale skin. The hot redness of Kaiba’s blush made the color pop even more. Beautiful.

Kaiba gasped when Joey’s rough hands traced down Kaiba’s lithe body to remove the instrument. The blind made him even more responsive to Joey’s every movement. 

Kaiba’s body twitched in surprise at every touch, but nothing compared to the full body shiver that he was rewarded with when Joey’s finger traced Kaiba’s entrance. He fingered at the tender hole, which must have been sore and aching already. Still wet from the lube, and waiting for his cock. But Kaiba pressed down urgently anyway, pleading with his movements for Joey’s cock.

It wouldn’t last, Joey realized as he freed his own leaking erection. Even just sliding the cold lube over his dick almost made him lose control. But he was so determined to be balls deep in Kaiba, he pushed all the steamy thoughts from his mind. He didn’t even let his eyes properly linger over Kaiba’s form, hands clenched in fists suspended over the headboard, chest red and flushed from sex, dick rock hard, lanky legs kicked out below him, askew from scrambling for purchase. 

Joey had to focus, managing to plunge his significant length fully inside of Kaiba. The tight heat was overwhelming. And the power-- Seto Kaiba defenseless. Blinded, strung up, and still begging for his cock. 

And now was shouting, calling on god and losing his damn mind. The room must have been soundproofed, Joey thought, trying to distract himself from how amazing it felt to be inside him. How whole he felt.

Joey looked at his face, sweat beading on his forehead with every torturous thrust. The tie absorbed some of the dampness, sticking to his face, sealing off is vision. Leaving him completely dependent. 

Kaiba’s jaw clenched shut, tears leaked past the blindfold. So Joey’s pace slowed, a particularly languid thrust drawing the pleasure out just a little longer. Kaiba’s gravelly tone pleaded again, “Please master, come inside me.”

It was such a bad idea—it had been from the start. Joey had completely forgotten condoms, and the fear that struck along his spine made it easier to keep thrusting. Of course, part of the contract had been that they had been tested and were clean but his heart still skipped a beat.

They were so close, so connected. He could feel Kaiba’s pulse against his cock, hear his breathing, and his pleas. 

And Joey aimed to please. Finally, he let go of that final thread of control, allowing himself to be consumed by the divine sensation of Kaiba around him, under him. He ventured a look down at the bruise he had left on Kaiba’s collarbone at the beginning, blues and purples beginning to swell, streaks of sweat tracking over. Kaiba had let him-- wanted him-- to leave that mark. To make him feel possessed, controlled,  _ dominated. _

And Joey had succeeded, brilliantly. The entire man was quivering, hanging on to Joey’s every thrust, releasing ragged breaths and even sobs as Joey dragged the powerful sensations out of him. Joey had practically fucked the neuroticism out of his partner, leaving only a pleading mess. Begging for Joey to cum inside.

Like a dam bursting, he came hard inside Kaiba. His walls clenched from the intensity, and the orgasm seemed to stretch on forever. 

Untouched, Kaiba came at the sensation within. Streaks of his own jizz painted Kaiba’s chest, and a little bit even got on Joey’s shirt. 

As soon as Joey came to his senses, he reached up to swipe off the tie, tossing it to the floor, and to begin undoing the handcuffs. 

“You did so good for me, didja hear that?” He asked gently. Kaiba’s eyes fluttered softly, exhausted and blissed out. He seemed to be just the edge of consciousness, about to teeter off.

“You were so, so good for me. So strong and so beautiful. Took you a sec, but you were perfect, okay?” Joey chorused, massaging Kaiba’s wrists until his fingers regained their natural color.

“I don’t need you to tell me that,” Kaiba huffed. But he snuggled in closer, still shaking a bit from the intensity of their encounter. Joey reached over to hold him.

“It’s okay. I want to tell you, you were so good. And I’m getting the sense that maybe people don’t tell ya that enough.”

From where he was buried, between Joey’s head and shoulder, Kaiba shook his head. Joey placed a calming palm against his sweat slick hair, and carded through it gently. 

“You were. It took a lotta trust for you to do that with me. Did it feel good?”

Kaiba nodded mutely, leaning back against Joey’s chest, and already starting to catch his breath.

“Alright, let’s get you some water, maybe a snack…” Joey said, petting Seto’s hair lightly. 

“It’s a sex dungeon, Joey. It’s not catered.” Kaiba said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Eh, what, like a box of Clif bars are gonna ruin the  _ ambiance _ of your sex dungeon?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate titles from my workshop group: "a pair of yugi-hoes" and "kinky kaiba" and "it's time to d-d-d-d get dicked down."
> 
> And my friend Ella's headcanon: Kaiba has read all of 50 Shades, and has tabbed up copies highlighting his favorite parts. 
> 
> There has been a request for a sequel where Joey finds the copies and helps recreate certain scenes. I am open minded, especially if I do not have to actually read 50 Shades.


End file.
